


The Den

by shadowkitty



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitty/pseuds/shadowkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B.A. is the <i>best</i> person to go bug when you have a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Den

B.A. was no longer surprised at being awoken by soft singing. At this point, B.A. wasn't sure he could be surprised by _anything_ anymore. The redheaded puppet with the brightly painted cheeks was stretching it, though. "Knock knock, any more, come with me through the Magic Door." From experience he knew that putting the pillow over his head only encouraged Murdock. Putting the pillow over _Murdock's_ head, though, that might be worth a shot.

Grabbing the hand holding the puppet and yanking it upwards resulted in an almighty screech. "No thank you! Little Bosco and I are doing just fine down here." B.A. let go of the hand, but kept the puppet as Murdock frantically scrabbled back underneath the bed.

B.A. turned the thing over in his hands. "Don't even look like me," he muttered. Who would name a puppet after him, anyway? He waited for Murdock to ask for it back, or attempt to strike up conversation, or annoy him, or anything. And waited. And waited. "What are you even doing down there?" he finally asked.

"It was on our way to the zoo," Murdock said sulkily.

He had nearly succeeded in drifting off to sleep when he heard a small voice. "Bosco?"

He couldn't believe he was asking this, but "You talking to me or him?" _It._ It was an it. Stupid puppet.

It was worth it for the little bit of amusement that crept into Murdock's voice. "You. Knew you hadn't gone to sleep. No monsters under this bed, B.A.. I checked."

"'M not checking under yours. 'M not _moving_"

"There's no monsters under my bed," then, quietly enough that he almost didn't hear it, "just in my head."

B.A. sighed. He shouldn't have to deal with this. There were two whole other people around. People who were much better at this shit than him. "You been having nightmares?"

"Not… no. Not really. Sort of?"

"Can you sort of go talk to Face or Hannibal?"

"Hannibal is still up. Face is busy. You could get _arrested_ for hiding under his bed."

"Ew. Thanks for that. Hey, I might have been busy!"

Murdock snickered. "I figured I could take that chance." Asshole. See if he was getting the puppet back now. "Besides, the dream with the needles freaks him out anyway." Oh great. Not only was he having this conversation, he was having it without being able to see Murdock's face.

There was a very satisfying yelp when B.A. threw both pillows under the bed, and another when he followed them. "What are you doing down here?" Murdock asked.

"Dropped a penny," said B.A. and put an arm around Murdock, letting him put his head on B.A.'s chest. "Don't even think about having any more of those nightmares." Threats seemed to work about as well as anything else with Murdock.

"Don't want to go to sleep yet," said Murdock, and kissed him. Oh _goddamnit_, they were going to have to have a talk about personal boundaries at some point. Some point that was not tonight.

"You don't have to… would you quit that?" snapped B.A., as Murdock began to kiss his neck. Murdock gave him a wounded look. "If you don't want us to sleep, just say it. Don't make shit like that up, it's not fair."

"I wasn't. I wouldn't. I was just… you were right there. I wanted to."

Oh. "Is Hannibal still awake? Is Face really busy?" Why was he even asking. This was stupid.

"Dunno, didn't look." _Oh._

"Maybe we should try this again," said B.A., and kissed him back.

 

Face threw the door right back on it's hinges. "Good morning, B.A.!" he said cheerfully. Instead of B.A. there was only a creepy clown puppet on the bed. It seemed to be looking straight at him.

"'Mornin' Faceman. How's it going?" said a voice in the vicinity of the creepy puppet. Face turned and ran. "What's up with him?" asked Murdock, rolling out from under the bed. A hand shot out from underneath and grabbed him.  
"Get back here, I ain't done with you yet."

"I thought maybe we could try the bed this time," said Murdock in his most reasonable voice. "I'll even move Bosco."


End file.
